Magic
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: First FT fic. Hope you guys like it. "Natsu what's that box for?" Lucy asked. It's a magician's box!" "Can you open it?" She asked. "Sorry. Magician's secret." Lucy pouted at his words as she started trying to act cute. "Why are you looking like that Lucy? Are you constipated?" Natsu asked innocently. Lucy's vein popped as she skyuppercutted Natsu into the ceiling.


Hey you guys! First time I've been to this part of the fandom. Anyways here's the story!

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

Now then without further ado... here's the story!

* * *

Magic

Only Chapter: Magician's Secret

(No PoV)

Natsu ran around the tavern of the guild holding onto a box as every male member of the guild chased him.

"Natsu! Will you stop running?!" Gray shouted as he started to strip off his clothes one article at a time. Natsu felt a slight chill as Gray shouted that.

"Gray do you have any idea how creepy that sounds when you're taking off your clothes while saying that?!" Natsu called as he continued running. Gray felt a vein pop as he continued to shout at Natsu.

"Natsu you idiot just give us the box!" Gray shouted. Natsu shook his head and stuck a tongue out at all the guys chasing him.

"Hell no!" Natsu replied back as he continued to run. Just as he was about to turn a corner he felt a fist knock into his face and keeled over. Natsu rubbed his bleeding nose as he saw Lucy in front of him.

"Aw Lucy! Why'd you stop me?" Natsu whined. Lucy shook her head as she stooped to pick up the box. All of the guys stopped five feet away from Lucy, holding a hand out as if to caution her.

"Lucy be careful!" Gray shouted worriedly. Lucy stared at the guys who were acting completely different from normal.

"Why? It's just a box." She spoke while shaking the box. Natsu jumped up and grabbed the box, hugging it to his chest.

"Are you crazy?!" He shouted, clutching tightly to the box. His eyes had a wild and fiery look to them. Lucy looked between the box and then to Natsu before resting a hand on her hip.

"Natsu what's that box for?" Lucy asked curiously. Natsu grinned widely as he answered.

"It's a magician's box!" He exclaimed. Lucy's eyes widened as her curiosity piqued.

"Oh really? Can you open it?" She asked hopefully. Natsu shook his head fervently.

"Sorry. Magician's secret." Lucy pouted cutely at his words as she started trying to act cute.

Key word. Trying.

"Why are you looking like that Lucy? Are you constipated?" Natsu asked innocently. Lucy's vein popped as she skyuppercutted Natsu into the ceiling. All the other guys started to sweat watching Lucy KO Natsu in one blow. They watched as Natsu fell from the ceiling and the box he was clutching onto was taken away by Lucy. She turned to the other guys and glared at them as well. They quickly smiled at her awkwardly as she went towards them. The guys all cringed, awaiting a blow, before they opened their eyes to see a box in front of them.

"What's in the box?" She asked sweetly. The guys looked at one another before shrugging.

"Dunno. He kept saying-" Laxus mumbled before Lucy cut him off.

"Don't say 'Sorry. Magician's secret." Lucy spoke annoyed. At that Laxus became quiet. Lucy looked between the box to the guys and shook her head.

"You guys went chasing after a box that you don't even know what's in it?" They nodded at Lucy's comment. Lucy sighed before an idea formed in her mind. "Why don't we open it now?" Gajeel snorted derisively at her idea.

"You seriously think we weren't able to get the box away from Salamander long enough to try to pry it open? No! The damn thing won't budge!" Gajeel muttered. Lucy quickly inspected the box before an idea formed in her mind.

"Let's ask Levy!" She cried out. She then stared at the knocked out Natsu and pointed to him. "Gajeel make some iron handcuffs for him." Gajeel did as he was told obediently only because he wanted to know what was in the box. Not because he was scared of Lucy... or so he claims.

-X-

"Well Lev?" Lucy asked excitedly. Levy took off her glasses and shook her head.

"Sorry Lu-chan. That thing is shut tight. It won't budge." Levy spoke apologetically. Gajeel snorted, rolling his eyes.

"So that was useless." He spoke aloud. Levy glared at him which made him immediately shut up. Again Gajeel wasn't scared of Levy at all. He just needed her help to open the box. That's all...

"Well I did find out that there's a specific key needed to open the box but my guess is that only Natsu will know where it is. Besides I can't even find the lock for it..." At that moment Natsu woke up from his nap and grinned mischievously at the people in front of him.

"Can't figure it out eh?" He grinned toothily as he stood up. Everyone was staring at him now. "Tada!" He exclaimed as he somehow got out of Gajeel's handcuffs. At that moment however, Laxus electrocuted Natsu back into sleep much like a taser.

Laxus turned toward Lucy and asked her, "So what now?". Lucy contemplated the situation before nodding to herself.

-X-

"Natsu tell me what's in the box!" Lucy commanded as she started to interrogate Natsu. She and Natsu were face to face in the middle of the tavern with everyone in the guild watching curiously.

"Sorry. Magician's secret." Natsu replied as he relaxed on a chair that his hands were handcuffed to at the moment by Gajeel's iron.

"Natsu... Tell me!" Lucy commanded once more.

"Sorry. Magician's secret." He replied once more. Lucy felt a vein pop as she tried once again.

"Natsu for the love of all that's good in this world will you show us the magic trick?!" Lucy shouted at her boyfriend. "C'mon! Please!"

Natsu turned a contemplative gaze at her before smiling. "Sorry. Magician's secret."

"Argh!" She shouted out loud. "Natsu please! If you care for me at all!"

Natsu sighed and shook his head before grinning widely. "Sorry. Magician's secret." Lucy's eyes widened as she felt ready to strangle him but she resisted. Instead, she sighed in defeat and pouted dejectedly.

"Fine you win." The crowd sighed in disappointment as they started to disperse. Natsu stared at her defeated form and then to the crowd before grinning widely.

"Wait! I'll show you the trick." Natsu spoke cheerfully as he once again got out of Gajeel's iron handcuffs and towards the box. Gajeel felt his jaw hit the floor.

"Damn Salamander! How the hell did he get out of my iron so easily?!" He thought annoyed. Levy caught onto it and giggled.

"Guess your iron isn't that hard to get out of after all." Gajeel glared at her before turning to look at the trick.

Natsu started to move the box in circles, inspecting every crevice of it. It was the most concentration anyone has ever seen Natsu do. Natsu then reached out a hand towards Gray. "Yo stripper hand me that handkerchief in your ear."

Gray stared at him like he was insane. "What are you an idiot? There's no handkerchief in my ea-" Suddenly, Gray reached into his ear and a handkerchief delicately wrapped into a small square appeared and he handed it to Natsu.

"How the hell did you get a hankie in my ear?!" He asked Natsu.

Natsu grinned at him before answering, "Please! No questions from the audience." He then placed the handkerchief over the box, spun it a few times, and then kicked it across the room.

The crowd stared in disbelief as Natsu gripped his foot in what appeared to be pain. Lucy stared at him before quietly asking, "Natsu are you ok?" Natsu nodded while still clutching his foot.

"He's an idiot. A true idiot." Almost everyone in the crowd thought as they watched Natsu try to recover from the pain of kicking his foot at the box. After he recovered, Natsu went up to the box and held it up for the audience to see. He threw the box into the air and breathed fire on it and caught it. He then turned towards Lucy.

"May I have the heart shaped key in your hair?" Natsu asked her. Lucy looked skeptically at Natsu before looking around in her hair.

"I don't have a key in my-"

She stopped as she took out a small heart shaped key out of her hair. "How?" She asked as she handed the key to Natsu. Natsu thanked her and winked at her before continuing the trick by putting the key into the lock that appeared after he had breathed fire on it. A soft click was heard as smoke then appeared in the room. A small container was counting down by five seconds from where the box had suddenly disappeared.

"Is that thing going to explode?!" Laxus shouted at Natsu.

Natsu turned from his sudden position in the corner of the room as he shouted, "What?" The container then promptly exploded as everyone in the guild screamed. A massive amount of smoke was spilling out of the once positioned container.

Lucy who was on the floor holding her head in fear and protection from the explosion cast her eyes upward to see a potted plant from where the container once was and a Natsu standing over it.

"Now then for the last part of my trick! Juvia will you pour some water for me and put it in this glass?" Natsu handed the said glass to Juvia who hesitantly filled it with water. She gave it back to him after Natsu helped Lucy off the floor. Natsu then took the water and poured it over the plant.

The plant grew in considerable length and after the stem appeared with each petal blooming as well, the flower became what was obviously a rose with a small blue topaz ring in the center. Lucy gasped at the sight of the ring as Natsu took it from the rose and kneeled down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Natsu shouted, his ears still ringing from the explosion. Lucy nodded and hugged Natsu tightly. The entire guild catcalled and whistled at the sight excitedly.

Lucy released Natsu long enough for him to put the blue topaz ring on her finger before clutching his hand. "Uh... Natsu why blue topaz?" She asked while fiddling with the beautiful ring.

"Hey! It took me forever to find it!" He pouted at the thought Lucy may not have liked the effort and money he had put into trying to find the topaz. Topaz was already rare but blue topaz? Well let's just say it was hell to find it and even worst to pay for it.

"No! Natsu I love it! But why blue topaz?" She asked innocently. Natsu blushed as he scratched his head while mumbling the answer.

"Huh?" She asked. "I can't hear you!" Natsu felt his face flush even more before he answered in a barely audible voice.

"Well I know you love writing and all and Mirajane and Levy told me how stressed you are with everything going on and well I did some research and found out that blue topaz is something most writers have and that it eases mental stress so I thought..." Natsu trailed off, face still flushed. Lucy felt her heart twinge in happiness hearing Natsu's words as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Natsu..." She whispered. After that act of romance the guild started to catcall even more and some even shouted 'Get a room!' at the couple.

Lucy and Natsu chuckled at the people shouting at them with good wishes and telling them it took far too long for them to hook up before Lucy started to talk to Natsu once more. "But I have two more questions." Lucy told Natsu. Natsu nodded, motioning for her to ask.

Lucy coughed and smiled. "Was this all a set up to ask me to marry you?" Natsu couldn't even get a word in before Gray and the rest of the guys started to laugh.

"Oh yeah! That was definitely it!" Gray chuckled as he wiped a small tear from his eye.

"You guys knew?!" Levy shouted. Gajeel placed a hand on Levy's shoulder before speaking.

"How did we NOT know?! Salamander came barging into our rooms in the middle of the night asking us for help!" At that Gajeel glared at Natsu who merely chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

Laxus continued. "Natsu came to all of us practically begging us to help him. We actually thought he was in trouble before he actually told us the problem!"

"Oh you should've seen the look on Gajeel's and Laxus's face when Natsu told them what he needed help with. Laxus was ready to fry him to death!" Bickslow laughed out loudly.

"But!" Freed continued. "It was awfully and quite sickeningly sweet he had come to us for help."

"So we helped." Elfman finished. Gerard piped up then.

"Though we had no clue what was in that box until now. He refused to tell us." Gerard spoke while smiling slightly.

Lucy pointed at all the guys who had at one point converged into one big group. "So you guys chasing Natsu at the beginning..."

"Was all planned." All of the guys answered.

"And he came up with it?" Lucy asked skeptically while looking at Natsu. Everyone nodded and Lucy suddenly saw Natsu in a new light. He's a lot smarter and devious than he was given credit for.

"So..." Natsu began, catching Lucy's attention. "What's your last question?" Lucy scratched her head pondering what it was before remembering her last question.

"Where or how did you make or find the box?" She asked excitedly. At this everyone leaned in awaiting the answer. Natsu grinned widely.

"Sorry. Magician's secret."

* * *

Welp I hope you guys liked it please review tell me if you liked it or not and if you guys want a sequel. Well later!


End file.
